1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for supplying power source. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for supplying power source for providing power source to a first display device and a second display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for supplying power source means apparatus for supplying power source required for driving a display device to the display device.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating circuitry of a common apparatus for supplying power source.
In FIG. 1, the apparatus for supplying power source 100 includes a boosting circuit 106 and a boosted voltage detecting circuit 108.
The boosting circuit 106 includes a boosting integrated chip 110, an inductor L and a diode D.
The boosting integrated chip 110 boosts a battery voltage outputted from a battery 102, e.g. voltage of 3.7V up to a predetermined voltage, e.g. 18V. Accordingly, a first node N1 has the voltage boosted by the boosting circuit 106, and the voltage of the first node N1 is provided to the display device 104.
The boosted voltage detecting circuit 108 detects the battery voltage boosted by the boosting circuit 106, i.e. the voltage of the first node N1 and a voltage of a second node N2, and then provides the voltage of the second node N2 to a feedback terminal FB of the boosting integrated chip 110. The boosted voltage detecting circuit 106 includes resistors R1 and R2 and capacitors C1 and C2.
The capacitors C1 and C2 make the voltage of the first node N1 provided to the display device 104 stabilize.
The boosting integrated chip 110 adjusts its boosting rate in accordance with the voltage of the second node N2 provided from the boosted voltage detecting circuit 108.
In brief, the apparatus for supplying power source 100 provides a predetermined voltage to only one display device 104.
However, recently, a dual panel apparatus such as a mobile terminal and a laptop, etc. employs two display devices, and thus should include two apparatuses for supplying power source for driving the display devices. Accordingly, the size of the dual panel apparatus may be increased.